Dee and Diablo
by xYelloww
Summary: AU. "Because, last time he checked, babies were innocent sweet creatures and not dangerous, evil little things." Of a boy slighted, of seeking revenge, of bunnies and dark arts, of a Dark Lord in the making and his personal hero; He who didn't threw away the key.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am writing this because my dear friend challenged me. I won't bother you with the many details but I hope you enjoy and if you want to offer your beta reading services.. Yes please. General warnings: 'Dark' slightly twisted Harry, Bad Dumbledore, lots of Azkaban and eventually violence, bad language and, undecided at the moment, but, if I am to include romance it'll be m/m slash.

I don't own Harry Potter and yada yada ya.. my pockets are empty.

Chapter One.

Delton Dawlish, head Auror and dueling master extraordinary was given the task by the minister himself. It was stated loud and clear. He had to go into the cell three times a day, no more - no less to aid the prisoner wellbeing as quickly as possible and get out.

"You will not speak with the prisoner. Under no circumstances are you allowed to show any weakness or any positive reaction at his being." The minister said at last. Delton nodded although he didn't quite understood. Surely, if the prisoner was as dark and dangerous and any bit of the threat to humanity the minister just said him to be, Delton wasn't going to object and disobey.

"Be careful." With those words the minister waved Delton's dismissal. The man, broad and agile with short - wiry grey hair bowed slightly and left the office to return to his own. In several hours Delton worked through the stack of papers on his desk and afterwards, he checked up on his Aurors.

At six O'clock, when it was time to round up his working day, Delton remembered. Hastily he fixed up his red auror robes in front of the small mirror on the back of his office door. He ran out but tracked back, grabbed the new stack of papers that formed on his desk when he was checking the work floor and resumed his way.

"I'm here for.. " The head auror started and realized he had forgotten the number. He sighed, clattered his stack on the counter from the guard that watched over the entrance to the ministry cells and searched his pockets. "Ah. Here," He smoothed out a piece of parchment with the neath scribble of the minister on it. "I'm here for prisoner five eight O. nine."

The guard, plump and young with eyes hidden behind a bush of curly brown hair who lazily hung back in his chair pointed into the hallway behind him. "At the end, go left. Last door on the right."

"The old interrogation room?"

The guard confirmed. "No need to check up and I won't take your wand. No probs."

Delton raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." The guard answered and returned back to his magazine. "The minister himself said it was fine."

To say he was confused was an understatement. Mr. Dawlish came down at the holding cells underneath the ministry often enough and not once, not ever could he go on bypassing general security measurements. A little hesitant in his steps, he greeted the two other guards who stood on either side at the beginning of the hallway. "May I truly walk past without a body check and my wand?"

"Yes Mr. Dawlish." One confirmed and the other smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Delton, still hesitant, moved further into the hallway. When he was reaching the bend and looked over his shoulder, the guard was still flipping through his magazine without a care in the world and the other two talked in hushed tones to each other. Obviously it really wasn't a problem. Delton nodded to himself, his assured step returned and he purposefully walked up to the cell.

Some sour smell hung close and Mr. Dawlish sniffled. It almost smelled like.. He sniffled again. Involuntarily, memories of the time his son was still a little baby raced through his mind, showing all the unpleasant sides of being a parent. He scoffed. Baby poo. It smelled like baby poo and given the place, that was impossible.

The sight he met with when the door opened after swiping a keycard past the lock was a sight he would never forget. Instant horror washed over him. He was shocked, frozen on the spot and gripping his knuckles white on the door handle. Where they crazy? He cursed himself for taking his sweet time to pay the visit, shame overriding the horror and then the anger, hurt and resentment towards his superiors settled in. Betrayal too, they at least could've mentioned this. He would've came down sooner.

Delton blinked, once, twice and gaped like a fish on land as the loud wails attacked his ears. Many questions reared up. Who the hell would stash a baby in a holding cell? Who the bloody hell decided that the tiny babe could be a threat to humanity and didn't deserve any love? He shook his head and pulled himself together. It was difficult, because, last time he checked, babies were innocent sweet creatures and not dangerous, evil little things.

Delton smacked the door closed. Maybe a little too hard because the wail choked up for a moment and returned even louder. He winced. Oops. Quickly, he stepped forward in the all white room, up to the small white playpen where the tiny baby lay in and swept it up.

"Sshh.. Sshh.. " The baby's face was blotchy red, tears leaking out crushed closed eyes and little fists mowing through the air. " Shh.. Come on bebe.. Sshh.. " Delton tried to hush the little thing, rocking it in his arms as he walked around the room towards a small desk that was set out in a practical way to clean and feed it. "Hey bebe.. Sshh.. It's going to be alright.. It's going to be fine.. " He raced through his memories voluntarily this time. How did one change a diaper again?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Delton Dawlish had lost track of time. He had no clue on how long he was in for but, the tiny prisoner was done crying and had finished his bottle some time ago. Now, it was lying silently in his arms. His own brown eyes locked with the bright green eyes of the baby and Delton smiled softly. The little thing was cute. Delton briefly wondered where the angry red scar on its forehead came from as he thumbed a dot of black hair over it and tapped the nose of the baby gently. "Hey.. "

The tiny boy eagerly grasped the finger with both his hands and giggled, pulling the finger to his mouth. "Oh no, " He dislodged his finger out the tight hold. "That's gross."

"Ba.. Ba.. " the baby answered and proceeded to gnaw at his own fists.

"Yeah.." Delton agreed. He scanned the room but there was nothing there that would give him a clue as to who the baby was. "I don't think.. You can tell me who you are.. Now can you?"

The baby giggled again. Delton wasn't quite sure why but then the baby waved his fists at him again, trying to grasp his robe. "Hmm.. " he hoisted the baby up, wincing a little when he realized he may have done it a little too rough but the giggling squashed that idea. "What's your name?" He wondered out loud again and promptly, a fist was pushed into his mouth.

"Thanks kid.. " He said when he managed to move the hand away. "Lovely.. " Delton decided he quite liked the little. Thing's happy noise when it babbled at him.

"Yes.. Yes.. " He answered and on a whim, he tried to leave the room with the baby but wards blocked them. Delton caught himself from swearing out loud. He had hoped that it would've worked. It didn't feel right to leave it behind. Since he couldn't take the baby out, he reluctantly moved towards the playpen. "We can't leave."

"It seems that you're stuck here, kid," belatedly he realized that even if he couldn't figure out the baby's name, he could give it his own. "I'm Delton Dawlish, by the way."

"Dee!" The baby called out and Delton smiled, lowering him down into the playpen. "You may call me Dee."

"Dee!"

"Dee has to go now." He bend down and pecked the baby's unruly dot of black hair. "I'll be back soon."

No giggling, no nothing, just big bright green eyes staring up at him. Delton sighed and gently pushed him to lie down, pulling the white blanket in the corner over him. "I'll be back soon.. Promise." He quickly walked out the room. Upon closing the door, the beginning of wail sounded but he, with difficulty, ignored it and walked away.

The guards had switched in the time he was in and checking a clock on the wall, it was nearing nine O'clock.

"Shit." He ran through the ministry, harshly knocking on the door to the minister office. A secretary opened up the door and told him the minister had gone home hours ago. Delton anger was slowly flaring up but at the moment, he could do nothing about it but wait until the next morning for the minister to return. Like hell he was going to let this happen.

Delton returned home, refused dinner and vented at his wife. The situation was just too bizarre. He read his seven year old son his bed time story and afterwards he drank a cup of weak tea. He refused dinner for a second time. He paced around the small living room and when his wife asked him to come to bed, he shook his head. "No, I can't.. I have to go."

Delton returned to the ministry a little past midnight. He stayed the night at the cell, only to leave in the early hours after the tiny man had fallen asleep. Although the anger had faded, he still didn't and wouldn't ever, accept that they stowed away a baby in a holding cell.

Delton almost choked the guards who were there the day before but they weren't aware of who or exactly how old prisoner five eight O. nine was. He let them go and stalked out. At the potion lab, two floors below the ministers office, he requested a pepper-up potion. It took a fair bit of convincing but eventually the potion was handed over and he drowned it down, needing the energy. It wouldn't do to fall asleep half way through the day.

"Minister!" Delton called out when he walked in on the top floor, seeing the small man about to disappear into his office.

"Mr. Dawlish?"

"A word, if I may." Delton didn't wait for an answer and all but pushed the minister into the office.

Twenty minutes later, Delton found himself back in the hallway. Staring at the ministers door in disbelief. Apparently he was the sole care taker of prisoner five eight O. nine and he was to follow orders, no questions asked. The minister refused to give him any form of information, in fact, he even refused to give him the baby's name. A fair threat was given too, if he stepped out of line, snooped around, or interacted with the child beyond necessary, he was to wave bye-bye at his job and be dismissed dishonorable with no chance to reapply for a job within the ministry. Losing his job meant losing care of the baby and no hair on Delton's head thought to leave the baby at the mercy of others. He was well aware his successor, who then highly likely would get the job, was a cold and heartless man. Someone who, unlike him, wouldn't give two bat shits about following the orders given; hurting and neglecting the baby in the process.

Finally moving from the spot, Delton set off to the Auror department. He needed a plan; three visits a day were hardly enough to for a child and the interaction bit.. He disagreed. Delton was, even with the risk involved, going to disobey. He just needed a little help. Maybe a few people in his corner. He needed another way in without being tracked. Delton pondered over it and smiled when it came to him. He realized that the baby was in the old interrogation room. They had actually made things quite a bit easier for him especially if, as the ministry building team was known for, did a half assed job.

During lunch, Delton visited the baby again. He had rolled onto his tummy, hands gripping on the bars of the playpen and crying loudly. It broke him. It was so unfair. One night with the baby had refreshed his mind and with practiced ease he swept the little thing up and took care of its needs. With the baby securely locked in a one armed cuddle, Delton moved around the room. He hit the walls, floor and ceiling with a number of spells and triumphantly twirled his wand between his fingers when he found one thing he was looking for. It was the spy mirror. It was used to watch from the outside and with luck, on further inspection it seemed disabled and out of use.

The other thing he sought for took a bit more trouble; Each and every interrogation room had a charmed opening that was designed as an escape route for the unexpected moments of needing a way in or out when the door for whatever reason wasn't available. It was just hidden better then the mirror. It wouldn't do for a prisoner to have easy access. Right before he had to give up and return from a lunch he hadn't had, he managed to find it. Although the charms here too were disabled, Delton knew how to enable them again. Being the head Auror did have its perks. With a smile, he tucked the baby back into the playpen, promising that he, after enabling the spells on his next visit, would be around a lot more.

Delton still felt dismayed with the case, still under the firm impression the baby couldn't be half as evil as he was told and vowed to get information on the little thing and eventually, hopefully get its name cleared and out of the ministry's clutches. He already mused over the possibilities. Would his wife mind another child?

"Mary?" He tapped a junior Aurors desk when he walked in on the department and spotted her doing nothing of substance. She was fiddling with nail polish instead of working and she yelped, smearing a swipe over his finger instead of her nail. "Err.." She rightened in her seat, a light blush of being caught marring her cheeks as she screwed the polish closed. "Yes, Sir?"

"Since you are so.. Busy.." Delton dragged the last word out and gave a stern glare when he pocketed the nail polish. "I want you to go on a small errand for me."


	3. Chapter 3

A short knock on his door had Delton snap up from his paperwork. "Come in."

"Hello Sir," Mary stepped in, clumsily carrying a large box in her arms and shaking her head to the left and right to remove her curly black locks out of her eyes. "I've got what you requested, I think," She dropped the box in the empty chair in front of his desk. "I hope."

"You hope?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow at her. He got up from his chair, rounding his desk and leant against it, arms crossed.

"Well.. Yes," She huffed. "It's not that easy to find a stuffed animal in avada green, Sir."

"Hmm.."

Mary hesitated, scratching her cheek with the finger that still had the smear of nail polish on it. "What do you even need this stuff for?" She eventually asked, knowing she might be overstepping boundaries. If the boss asks you to do something, you do it no matter the reason, she knew, and she hadn't mind. She was just curious. She loved shopping and doing it during work hours only made her love it just that tad bit more.

"None of your business," He replied and eyed her for a moment. "I trust this stays between us?"

Mary huffed again, mimicking his stance. "Only if I get my nail polish back."

The head Auror tutted, scratching his chin in thought. He looked at her for a moment before he moved towards a blue box in the corner. Inside it were many things he had confiscated and he honestly didn't remember which of the many bottles of nail polish was hers so he motioned her close. Mary gaped and looked at him incredulously before snatching hers out.

"You're not the first one who thinks her desk is an extension to a beauty salon." Delton gave as explanation.

"Sorry, Sir." And then she was gone.

Delton waved his wand, locking the door and opened up the box she brought in.

One bag pack. _Check_. One bib and a rattle. _Check_. One soft plastic car to chew on. _Check_. One set of stacking cups in rainbow colors. _Check_. One stuffed animal, medium size, in avada green. _Check_.

He stuffed everything in the bag, shrunk it and hid it. The little package burned in his pocket. Not literally, it just felt that way, breaking the rules never came easy to him. No interaction and whatever else was said would probably also mean that he wasn't allowed to stuff the baby with gifts. He did it anyway. The idea was that the baby could only have them when he was there. Who knows who might think to check into the cell and find the stuff. Delton shook his head, he would be in so much trouble.

Delton passed the guards with a mere wave and when he stepped into the cell, the baby was fast asleep. He woke it up, took it through the routine and after the bottle and a burp that coated the back of his robes in white stuff he laid the baby back into the playpen.

The baby yawned, stretching out his arms to grasp at Delton. "Dee! Dee!"

"Go back to sleep, kid," He glanced from him to the door and back, making a split second decision. "I'm probably getting my ass busted for this." Delton sighed and retrieved the stuffed animal from the bag. A rabbit. It looked happy with long, floppy ears and already brightly colored, it practically glowed in the all white room.

"Look what I've got for you." He held the rabbit by the back, two fingers at each side of the stuffed animal's head so he could wiggle the head from side to side. Slowly he lowered it down and the baby giggled happily. As soon as the rabbit was in reach the little man pulled it close and in a hug. He tumbled to the side, burying his face in the rabbit that was just a bit bigger then himself.

"I take it, you like it," Delton murmured fondly. He tucked the baby back in. "See you later, kid."

Delton quickly enough created a rhythm. His registered visits, short and 'impersonal' like the minister wanted were set before, in the middle and after his working day. The kid however, was put to sleep at the morning visit. He slept through the lunch visit while Delton took his own nap and nine out of ten times, he just woke up when Delton came in for his after work visit. He only made one personal visit through the emergency entrance each day. He stepped in a little past nine O'clock in the evening after being a short time at home and stayed the night often to leave and immediately to return through the registering entrance and a short chat with the guards.

Delton made naps on his desk during the day and naps on the ground of the cell during the night when the baby was busy with the toys he had gotten. His wife, supportive of his choice and pregnant with their second child, had taken time off from her work and dutifully brewed cauldrons full of pepper-ups to keep him awake. The lack of sleep didn't do wonders for him but he managed and that was all that counted.

Throughout the months and years to follow, Delton kept it up. Although, with the little man growing older, he came in later at nights and left a bit earlier so he could catch breakfast at home. Often enough he thought about the origins of the child, who he was and why he was there, why this sweet and despite his confinement happy child was labeled oh so dangerous. However, with time and several more threats from the minister when ever he tried to find his answers he had eventually let it go and simply did what he could.

During his long visits Delton taught him his colors and animals, he taught him to speak, read and write. He taught him his manners, the difference between good and bad and everything else he could come up with. He told him stories of him home and life, about the world and everything in it.

The older the little man got, the more reading material Delton had to snuck in and out on daily basis. The little man often asked for books on one thing or another and Dee, as the child still called him even though at one point the child had learned to perfectly well say his name, only obliged to the requests when the child promised that, if someone else other then him, would ever enter, he would fake and let them think he didn't knew a thing. After all, Delton hadn't forgotten and the child couldn't ignore the fact that Delton's job was on the line.

One day however, in the middle of the summer of what Delton guessed was the child's eighth year on earth, he walked in on a sight he never hoped to see.

The room looked horrible. The child was nowhere in sight. He was gone and Delton paled considerably. His eyes scanned the room, signs of struggle everywhere. The bed was rumpled. The glass of water on the nightstand was knocked over, wetting the blanket that lay in a heap on the floor. The pillow, still on the bed, was ripped. A bunch of feathers scattered around. The child's most priced and only possession, the rabbit he so fondly called Bunny was on the floor, looking like it was thrown in the corner with one of its ears ripped off. The ear lay innocently just beside the door not far from the last book Delton had brought in. The book, open and upside down, lost some pages. They were poking out the cover in odd angles.

"Fuck!" Delton managed to say through gritted teeth and punched the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the lovely reviews, the follows and favs :)

yes, the babe is Harry & in the next couple of chapters the why will be explained.

Chapter four.

Delton Dawlish was, understandingly so, angry. Or rather, beyond angry. Burning up on the inside, amazingly livid was more accurately to say. He picked up the book and one tap on the cover had the pages realign themselves. He shrunk the book and harshly shoved it into his pocket. He then collected the two pieces of rabbit, not knowing a mending spell for it, he hoped his wife would be able to fix it the old fashioned way with needle and thread. The rabbit was shrunken too and joined the book in his pocket. At that, Delton gave the room one last look and stalked out, up to the front desk.

The same guard as usual during the day was present. Delton thought of him as the one with the curly brown hair and plump figure, the name often escaped him. All he knew was that it was long and had so many letters, it surely would get top score in a game of scrabble and his brain wasn't made to remember such a hazard.

The guard sat there with his feet crossed on top of the counter, not even realizing the head Auror was nearing. He simply kept leafing through one or another of his many magazines and he nearly fell backwards of his chair taken unaware by the force of which Delton slapped his hands on top of the wood. Delton ripped the magazine out of his hands which made the guard visibly gulp when he glanced up and met the furious glare of the mad head Auror.

"What happened to him?" Delton bit out, throwing the magazine back at the man. "Where did he go?"

"Err.. Who?" The guard stuttered, trying to recollect himself.

"Prisoner five eight O. nine."

"Err.. I- I.." He babbled and stumbled shakily and Delton was in no mood to deal with it. Although able to keep a reign on his violent streak most of the time, Delton was in fact, a man fierce and quite easy to anger. He secretly liked those moments where he could let the leash go. Fair enough a man, he could be every man's worst nightmare but vowed to keep it for the battlefield. Except for this moment. His leash had slipped. He was, back in the day when Voldemort's reign was at its peak, the best man for the job and nowadays, he rarely had the opportunity to let himself go. Everybody was well aware of that fact and kept well in mind to not piss the man off.

The head Auror's face crushed up when the guard started the same sentence for the third time and yet had to say anything that made sense. Delton lunged over the counter, grabbed the front of the guard's uniform and pulled him out of the seat he just managed to sit back in again. "Just tell me what you know!"

"Mr. Dumbledore took him, Sir." The guard seemed for all it was worth to bite back his fright. "You did not receive the memo? There should've been a memo. Did they not send you a memo? A me-"

"No memo!"

Oh, err.. " the guard licked his lips nervously. "He's being housed somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I- I don't know."

Only then did Delton release the dead grip on the man's uniform. He did so by roughly pushing him back into his seat. "Fuck!"

Delton gave one last glare before he set off, intend on unraveling the child's whereabouts.

In the three days that followed, Delton couldn't quell his anger. He snapped at his Aurors, yelled to everybody instead of speaking calmly, growled at his wife and smashed doors. Without fail, each time he entered his office the mirror on the back of his door shattered to pieces. He seriously lacked his usual attention too; misplacing his stuff and papers, handing out assignments to the wrong teams and forgetting to attend meetings. On the fourth day, Delton took a sick leave, unable to deal with the situation.

One week at home had his temper back under control but his mood was foul. Extremely so. He blamed himself and quite badly. Why hadn't he done something before? Why had he let things simmer for so long? For the life of it, he couldn't answer himself. He should've done something, anything! How could he have left a child for years on end, locked up in a white room with barely anything and just him for company? It all felt so wrong and his self loathing peaked higher then any could imagine.

On the day that marked the start of the third week the child was gone, Delton's wife had enough.

That day, dark and eery with a blanket of the darkest clouds hovering low and threatening to spill their thunders and rains fitted the man's mood quite well. He was about to crawl back into bed after breakfast for another self pity party but his wife stopped him none too gently.

She was every bit of the perfect house wife, petite and sweet looking. Normally she complimented that look with her bubbly personality and smiles that could melt the snow and thaw any frozen heart. Not many knew she did have a devious side but today, Delton was kindly reminded of the fact.

A shove and a pull, a shout accompanied by a glare and Delton sat back down on the kitchen chair. He would've pouted if not for knowing she wouldn't appreciate that. She vanished for a moment and then a bottle and a book were shoved into his hands.

"What's this?" He looked from the bottle and the book he held awkwardly up to the woman who was looming over him.

With her hands in her side, one foot tapping, she pointed a finger at him, wiggling it as she hissed at him to suck up and man up. "Veritaserum and the book with help you freshen up your Obliviate charm."

He stayed silent for a while until he muttered that it was a bad idea but she wouldn't have any of it. A few minutes later, he found himself pushed out the door. The book and bottle in one hand, his Auror cloak in the other and his wife brightly smiling once again. "Don't come back till you found something." A indignant splutter of him, another kiss on his cheek and the door was firmly shut.

Oh well.

In the following week Delton had ripped apart his department. The general bad apples, the snitches and leakers where found and fired when he, against the rules and his own nature of abiding them, drugged every single one of his Aurors with Veritaserum in a vain try to find any information on the child. In addition, he greatly improved his sneaky ways and obliviation skills. He blamed his wife just a little for working so back handed but he logically knew he hadn't much of a choice. The news that he was so thoroughly searching couldn't end up with the minister of course. The search hadn't had any other result to his great disappointment. No one beside himself was aware of the existence of the child better known as prisoner five eight O. nine. The only thing he had learned was that the number wasn't registered. It was a blow in the face. For all his good deeds, he had been taken care of an illegal imprisoned person.

Since no one knew and everything about the child remained a mystery, he tentatively branched out to other departments but, as he could've guessed, they weren't of any help either and Delton hated it. How hard could it be to find the child?

During the fifth week Delton realized his only hope, the only lead he had for the moment where the minister and Mr. Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - man of many titles and a man who he had tried to contact several times in mere days and failed, a man who remained elusive and out of his grasp and annoyingly, the minister was leveling the old man quite well in the act of being unreachable.

Delton only managed to speak with the minister once and the outcome hadn't been that great. The minister had tried to assure him the child was in the good hands of Mr. Dumbledore. He was explicitly told not to worry as his task was done. He shouldn't worry because, as the minister heavily reminded him, he had been clearly stated to stay emotionally detached from the prisoner and once again, the harsh words fell upon him. The prisoner was a threat to humanity, dangerous and Delton would do well to stop caring, he shouldn't be caring in the first place and he needed to leave it well enough alone.

"Forget the child exists. Are you truly willing to lose your job?"

Delton wanted to tell him he could shove the job up there where the sun doesn't shine but managed to bite his tongue and keep silent. His search was so much easier with the many door his position opened.

Even with them refusing to talk, Delton didn't gave up. In the three weeks after that the man still tried for an audience with Mr. Dumbledore and another one with the minister. In turn, his wife tried to come up with other places and ways to search. Sometimes he regretted she had gone to healer school instead of joining him at the Aurors. They could've been the best tag-team of their time.

Time passed by, too quick and Delton, seated at his desk gritted his teeth in frustration. Every little thing he had tried in the past two months, every person he questioned, every paper he read and archive he searched trough resulted in nothing. His search remained fruitless and Delton revolted it with a passion. Once again he wondered; How hard could it be? Seven years long had he taken care of the boy and yes, in spite of the warnings, the bright green eyed lad with scruffy black hair and scar marring his forehead had grown on him. Delton cared deeply enough for him as he did for his own two children.

Dangerous, prisoner or not, he wasn't afraid to admit his own feelings but apparently, they didn't matter because no one knew and the two that did weren't willing to help him on his quest. With a bang of his fist on his sturdy desk he scolded, them heartless bastards.

Delton sighed. He wanted so badly for them to give the information he wanted up but the minister ever so bluntly refused and told him not so friendly he was forbidden to find out. Not that he listened, he had to try. He felt the child's well being was on his hands, he felt responsible for what happened and he worried. Oh, how he worried. Going back to the papers in front of him, Delton suppressed another sigh. The papers he had recently required by some pull and tug with a clerk down at the registration office contained a list of children born in the year he thought the boy was from, but they didn't told him anything. Again, no answers. He was sick of it.

Angrily he swiped the papers of his desk so he could fold his arms on top of it to rest his head upon them. How long he sat like that was the question, so many things he thought over but he was pulled out of his revery by a knock on his door.

"Sir?" Mary poked her head through the small gap of his office door, and when he looked up, she blew a frizzy curl out of her sight and smiled. Delton groaned and flopped his head back on his arms.

"What?" The question was muffled by his sleeve but he didn't bother to lift his head up again.

Mary Li Salsa, no longer a junior but now one of his most trusted hit-wizards and close colleague merely shook her head and stepped into the office, leaving the door open. "They caught the eldest Lestrange. Your presence is required."

"By who?"

"By Mr. Lestrange himself. He refuses to cooperate unless he gets to speak with you."

At that, Delton finally lifted his head. "Since when do we jump at a captive's demand?"

"Since Mr. Lestrange has been successfully sending stunners at anyone who steps in his cell that isn't you." Mary answered, already moving through the room, collecting the papers of the floor and stacked them on the desk. She proceeded by plucking Delton's cloak of the hook and held it out to the grumpy man. He took it, silently questioning her.

She quirked a eyebrow, amused. "He's proficient at wandless magic."

"Ah," Delton nodded, pulled on his cloak and motioned her to follow. "Well, let's see what he wants from me then, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Delton Dawlish quickly paced through the maze of hall ways. Mary, heels rapidly clicked on the stone floors and the knot in her hair bounced as she almost had to run in order to keep up with the man. They passed the floor of destination and it made Mary look slightly confused but she didn't comment on it. Instead she followed Delton down the rickety stairs into the Department of Mysteries.

Mary felt a little nauseous when the doors in the circular entry room began to spin but Delton who came down here often enough, just held out his wand and waited patiently for the right door to appear in front of him.

"Well, well well.." Sounded happily when they stepped into a poorly lit room which housed just one high desk with bar stools up front. The walls were decorated with obscure posters and paintings of magical beings trapped and bound in various devices. Mary took them in one by one in horrid fascination.

"Hector!" Delton responded, arms wide to give the man a hug.

"If that isn't my lil' ol' Dee!" The men shared a brief hug and Hector stepped back behind the desk. "Hows the wife, the daughter?"

"Ethel is fine, loves to be a full time mum but truthfully? I know she misses her job," He admitted as he sat on one of the stools, leaning his elbow on the desk to fold a hand under his chin. "Sweet Helen just turned six and is already becoming quite the Lady."

Delton pulled a picture out of his breast pocket and slid it over to Hector. It showed a strawberry blond girl, wearing a pink princess dress with frills and flowers. She looked up at the camera with huge brown eyes and gave a bright smile that rivalled her mothers. A wave and toothy laugh when she showed of her dress, twirling gracefully.

"Beautiful," Hector tapped the photo with a chubby finger. "Hows the sons?"

Mary had only been listening to the conversation with half an ear, intrigued by her surroundings until Hector mentioned sons. She was under the impression the head Auror only had one. She went to ask but Delton raised his hand, the universal sign to keep quiet. Staring for a moment at her boss, she felt somewhat stepped on her toes. Nobody liked to be silenced that way.

"John is doing great, loves Hogwarts." Delton flipped the photo around. A boy of thirteen, clad in Gryffindor robes winked and smoothed the tie around his neck.

"He looks just like you," Hector said instantly. "Up to the sharp features, the hair and brown eyes. You must be proud."

"That I am."

"And the other son?" Hector asked when Delton put the photo back into his pocket.

"Missing."

Mary saw the sad looks and her curiosity peaked again, maybe now he would let her ask but as soon as she voiced half of the question Delton held up his hand again, throwing a quick glare at her before his attention went back to Hector. She huffed, irritated. She worked so close with the man, yet, she figured, she didn't knew much about him and apparently, he wasn't willing to share either. At least not now. It did hurt a little, or maybe it was her jealousy at the familiarity that seemed to be between the two men in front of her. She turned away, showing her displeasure with a glare from herself and instead opted to look around the room once more. However, her eyes landed on Hector and the rest of the conversation was lost to her.

Mary studied the man, even boldly so tilting her head to the side. She refrained from scratching her chin, but only just.

Rich brown skin, curly black hair and, maybe a little puffy; bordering overweight but that was just how she liked her men. He had sounded friendly enough and sported a mischievous smile that reached his brown - almost black eyes. She had to stop herself from reaching out to map the tiny laugh wrinkles on his face. All in all, he may not be considered hot and steamy but he perfectly well fit her requirements in a man.

Evaluating her thoughts, she belatedly realised both men had stopped talking and were watching her instead. Hector smirked knowingly and winked at her when their eyes met. Mortified, she knew he knew and blushed heavily, chastising herself. Her mother had taught her better than to check out a man so obvious!

Delton shook his head, facing away to stifle a laugh. The woman usually was so well composed in her manners if not in her speech and to see her blush cherry red and twiddle her fingers was hilarious to him.

Mary stuttered intelligible when Hector too, had trouble not to laugh. She did not liked to be poked fun at. Her hands twitched, trying not to raise them up and cover her face but she wanted too. Never had she felt this embarrassed during work. Luckily for her or maybe not, Delton took pity, showing it in his own unique way. He clapped her on the shoulder and murmured in her ear not to worry. "He's interested too."

If possible, her blush grew brighter and she let out a silent groan. "Thanks Boss."

Delton smiled, squeezed her shoulder and cleared his throat. "Why don't you follow Hector, hmm? I'll see you in the entrance hall."

"Okay." Mary said unsure.

"I'll have to make a quick stop elsewhere," Delton told her and moved towards the exit. "Later Hector!"

"Friday at five," The man nodded. "I expect Meatloaf for dinner, Lil' Ol' Dee!"

"Yes, yes. Don't forget to invite your brother, Croaker!" And with that, Delton was gone.

Within half an hour Mary met up with Delton, she still had a slight blush on her face thanks to Hector and his cheesy goodbye.

"And?" He asked, looking at her, wiggling his eyebrows. She, with all her might avoided looking at Delton and wordlessly pushed a pair of silver cuffs in his hands.

"That was not what I meant," He said in turn, watching the room spin until the exit came to a slow stop in front of them. "Do you have a date?"

Mary groaned, this time she did hid her face in her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned, nudging her for a reaction but she refused to react. Delton sighed and ruffled her hair, letting it at that and neither spoke while they made their way towards their meeting with Mr. Lestrange.

"Wait!" She almost cried out when Delton made his way past security with ease while she was being held back and checked over twice.

Delton's stern glare at the guard had Mary as good as instantly released. She murmured a thank you and Delton shrugged. "Let's get this over with, I've got more important things to do."

Mere minutes later, stood beside the iron gate of Mr. Lestrange's cell. Delton leaned against the wall, one foot hooked over the other and arms crossed. "You called for me?"

Inside the cell, in the corner sat the man poised on a crappy crate; his legs stretched - ankles hooked, with one shoulder leaning against a bar and the other against the wall. He looked, to Delton's surprise, quite good and healthy for someone who had been on the run for a good seven years. A thin build and pale skin seemed to match the man well with his black hair done in stylish spikes and the expensive, form fitted robes he wore were a slight surprise. He didn't had his attention on his surroundings, too busy with cleaning non existent dirt from under his nails. When he heard Delton's rough voice, he reacted by glancing up his dark grey eyes, seemingly uninterested until he realised they obeyed his want. A grin spread wide and he chuckled lightly. "That I did, how nice of you to join me."

Delton cocked an eyebrow and the man stood up, popping knees and cracking his shoulders. He stuck his hands through vertical opening in the bars. "Shackle me, Dear."

"Turn around."

Rodolphus Lestrange obediently did, this time with his hands behind his back he stuck them through the opening. Delton slipped the magic restraining cuffs he picked up at Hector's around the man's wrists and followed them with regular bindings. Delton then moved his keycard through the slot and the door creaked open.

"Who's she?" Rodolphus asked, pointing to Mary who stood a few steps away from the cell. He looked over his shoulder where Delton stood, having a tight grip on the shackles. "I'm not talking with her too - just you."

"Are you?" Mary said, looking displeased.

"Yes." The prisoner responded haughtily. Delton rolled his eyes, giving the man a small push to start walking. He didn't move though and Mary felt uneasy under his stare. It felt as if he was checking her out.

"Not interested." She said eventually.

He stretched out his arm and looked at his hand in a grande gesture. He then moved it up just below eye level, taking great interest in his nails again. For a moment he didn't move, then clucked his tongue and dropped his hand again. "Neither am I." Finally, he started walking, to Delton's relieve.

"Snob." Mary whispered when they passed her, earning a disapproving sound of her boss. Delton didn't appreciate immature behavior in any of his Aurors pointed at their charge. He was of opinion that if they felt the need to be, at least not in front of a captive.

"I prefer posh." He replied and stuck his nose in the air. Another push from Delton and the two made their way to the interrogation room. Delton forbade Mary to follow, punishment for her being out of line and she knew it. Without another word she hastily passed them and went the other way.

"Care to explain why you wished to speak only with me?" Delton asked once they were settled in the interrogation room. "It's not like it'll change the outcome. After your trial you'll be shipped of to Azkaban, no matter what you'll say."

"I know.." Rodolphus dragged out the words wistfully. He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. He looked utterly relaxed. "I know."

"Then what?"

"There are certain.. Hmm." For a moment he kept silent as if trying to find words even though he wasn't. Just away to build up tension, Delton recognized. "Ah. Matters - Matters to discuss and you will find yourself quite interested in the information I have for you."

"Is that so?" Delton leaned forward. He entwined his fingers and put his elbows on the table, leaning his chin on his hands. "And you'll give it up.. Freely?"

"I have one condition. I want my brothers' case reevaluated."

"Rabastan Lestrange?"

"That'll be the one, yes." He drawled.

"It's a large request you're making, how do you know your," Dawlish made rabbit ears in the air. "Your information will merit such a drastic reward?"

"I know," Rodolphus mirrored Delton's stance. "It'll be," He grinned and whispered. "After all, I know about a certain bright green eyed kid with a pretty scar on it's forehead that's about, say, give or take, eight years old?"

Delton stared.

"Grace us with a privacy bubble, will ya?"

The head Auror stayed seated for a moment longer, mind whirling. Only to jump up, give an distrustful glance at the man across of him and retreated. Moments later he came back with his wand. A muttered indication and the silver shimmer fell around them. Another spell had the spy mirror covered with a cloth. Delton put his wand back in its holster on his arm and grabbed the recording quill; crushing it with his fist. "Speak."

"Right, where to start.." Rodolphus mused, leaning back in his previous position. "Where to start."

"At the beginning." Delton snapped.

"Right-O," Rodolphus gave a nod, studied his nails for a moment and then scratched the back of his head. "Iguess the end is the beginning.

"You see, the Dark Lord didn't kill the Potters," Rodolphus said smugly and sensed that the head Auror wanted to butt in, Rodolphus raised his hands to stop him. "I was there. He truly didn't kill the Potters. I'm aware it's common belief, as well as them all being dead including the son - which isn't true either. Their son survived and for the last.. What? Seven years? I think. Time gets blurry when you're on the run and in hiding.

"Either way, the child didn't die and before I could take the boy-"

"What?" Delton cut in. He was buzzing, did the man just told him what he thought he said?

"I just needed the child for one little thing, don't sweat-" Rodolphus sighed at Delton's murderous glare. "I swear I wasn't going to hurt it or anything and afterwards, I don't know, probably dump him at an orphanage or something.. Alas.." He pouted. "Before I had the chance a full force of Aurors came out of nowhere! I escaped just in time but you," this time it was Rodolphus turn to glare. "You did arrest my brother and put him away for thing he hasn't even done! The brat's innocent!"

Delton didn't gave any reaction to the outburst except to raise an eyebrow. He needed to hear more, know more. He was given a finger but he needed, wanted, demanded the hand and struggled to not fire of questions or get angry at the man in front of him for leaving him without details, for telling just half and babbling about his brother. Delton unconsciously gripped the side of his chair, crushing the wood and failed to notice his hand was to scrambles and bleeding.

"Fine, fine." Rodolphus said wide-eyed, fairly impressed by the man's show of strength. He took a deep breath, composed himself and continued. "Upon escaping from the Aurors laying chase around the house after the other Death Eaters were making escape, I skulked around the premise and saw that the child was taken by Dumbledore unseen. I'm just a little short of one hundred percent saying nobody saw, knew he took the child away and even if they did, memory charms are one of Dumbledore's best tricks. I followed them when they left though, Dumbledore dropped him off here, so, he's been at the ministry since. I kept track of the child's whereabout because, I still need that child, you know? Anyhow. Recently, he's been moved. I tried to follow but apparition is a bitch. I couldn't fully track it but right now, just like you, I'm well aware the minister is uncatchable and further only Dumbledore knows where the child went as the old coot took him from here. So. This morning, I located Dumbledore and threatened him a tiny bit but, ah, I miscalculated," Rodolphus looked positively devastated. "The man had a second wand and before I knew it, I found myself being dragged of to this place."

Delton gaped and Rodolphus nodded. "So, simple and short; the child is Harry Potter and I can even tell you why they imprisoned him and I can tell you what truly happened that night the Potters died." He sat up and leaned over the table again, coming a little too close for comfort and whispered daringly. "How about that deal?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thankssomuch for the follows,favs and reviews. Harry was at the ministry holding btw, not in Azkaban &sorry 'bout the cliffhanger? And the long wait for another chapter? Either way, here is it. Enjoy.

Chapter six.

Some would have called him crazy. Some would say they didn't care and others would have approved. Most though, would have disapproved and say, he just made a deal with the devil. They would say he was going to be lied to and that it would come around and bite him in the ass. But, Delton Dawlish hadn't told anyone, except for the wife and she was proud. That mattered to him. He was just scared - Scared to find out the truth behind the child and his imprisonment. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been dwindling for too long, been hanging back and letting it all happen and this was his chance to make a change.

Yet, to find out the truth, he knew he must hold up to his end of the bargain and so, he practically ran from the interrogation room and through the ministry. It took him a couple of days. A question here, a plea there and finally, he was in the clear to retrieve Rabastan Lestrange's full file. He made a copy, the original went into his own pocket and the other one landed with a thud on the desk of two juniors. They, fresh and shiny new from Auror school were tasked with searching it trough and listing anything out of the ordinary; Delton in all his brute head auror glory telling them to hurry up and owl him immediately once found something - anything.

From there on, he made sure the Auror office was running smoothly and settled two seniors to run incoming troubles, then, he had a brief talk with Mary about her behaviour. She knew she had been out of line but also demanded to be let in on what was going on. Delton sighed deeply and told her in all honestly that he wasn't sure if she should know, if she could handle the truth and the secret attached and left her behind in his office, leaving to take further steps. He had things to do.

Several days went by and indeed, the two juniors had found inconsistencies. He had been on two places at once or was doing shopping as his Gringrott's account confirmed while he was being seen at another place. The biggest flaw they found was the lack of use of veritaserum during the trials or the missing records of people who had spoken on his behalf. With that news, he trusted Mary to find those pieces and re-track the double sightings- was it possible it was just a matter of apparition back and forth or were there mistakes made in time, maybe they saw another person instead of him?

Mary accepted, and delved in on it as if her job depended on it. Still, she didn't know why Delton had a sudden interest in going over the younger Lestrange's file as the elder Lestrange trial was being set up.

Delton had waved it of, merely saying it may be of importance to the elder one's trial and Mary, although quite smart but a little too trusting - bought it.

Now Delton knew a little to bring back at Rodolphus Lestrange, he hauled the man from his cell and into an interrogation room. A swish, a swirl and one crushed feather let the man speak in freedom.

"This room is so dreary." Rodolphus mentioned as he took his seat and Delton shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

"So, tell me why we are here today, Dear."

"Because," Delton flipped Rabastans' file on the table. "I'm holding my end of the deal. There are some things not quite right."

"I told you so!" Rodolphus leaned forward, reaching out to pull the file towards himself but Delton was quicker, slamming his big hand on top of it. "Not so fast."

"Hmm? I can't look?"

"What do you think?" Delton stacked the file away again. "Of course not."

"Then what?" Rodolphus said, eying the other man warily. "I mean, you are going to do something about it, don't you?"

"I shall. When you hold up your end."

"Ah," Rodolphus leaned back in his seat. "You want to know what happened on Halloween nineteen eighty one."

"And the kid. I want to know about the kid."

"You trust me I will tell the truth?"

Delton shook his head.

"Legilimency?" Rodolphus ventured but Delton shook his head again. "I wouldn't want to be stuck here all day, now would you?"

"You want my memories."

"Smart lad." Delton grinned and settled a box on the table, pushing it to the opposite end. The other man opened the box and found many rows of tiny glass bottles.

"How am I going to that?"

"You can do wandless magic."

Rodolphus didn't answer, but held up his hands instead. His sleeves tumbled down and the two shiny silver bands around his wrists showed. Delton tilted his head and with a swish, the bands clattered open on the table.

"I don't have all day."

For a moment, Delton feared the man would pull a trick and might try to escape. The way how he paused and just eyed the bottles had him worried but then a sigh and Rodolphus started the task of filling a few of the bottles. Apparently, either man had it's own goals and whether it would cost jobs or freedom, it didn't matter at all. Some things came with a price and both men were ready to pay.

And so, Delton came in the possession of the memories and Rodolphus, who was, afterwards shackled up again and ended back into his cell, awaiting answers.

* * *

Hector Croaker was a nice guy. Helpful, supportive, a good friend. He had the traits Delton valued highly in people and when he appeared at the desk to ask his friend if he could get him a pensieve off the record, the man had just smiled and wondered if there was a chance if this was about the lost son.

Delton had nodded and was promptly hugged. "I'm so glad, lil' ol' Dee!"

Naturally, Delton left shortly after that, with a metal basin his bag and a dinner date for Friday night. He loved his friend, but he didn't quite like casserole and he wondered, how the hell was he supposed to get Mary there?

From there on, he went over to pay his next-in-line a visit. Delton Dawlish had to argue over it, and almost had to smack his successor with a flat hand on the forehead but in the end, the gruff man agreed on taking Delton's Monday shift.

* * *

That come Monday, two days after Friday night's dinner where he had, embarrassingly so, caught Mary and Hector locking tongues in his front garden when he was taking out that nights trash, he crammed himself in his tiny study and settled the heavy basin down. One by one he emptied the glass bottles into the pensieve and with one last look at the corner of his desk where the family picture stood with the bright green rabbit next to it, he plummeted in.


End file.
